Christmas In Cardiff
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Ianto is writing in his diary that night. Interesting things happened that day, very interesting things. Read his latest diary entry to find out more


**Just a lil' crimbo story involving Ianto and Owen and alot of mistletoe! ^_^

* * *

**

_**Christmas In Cardiff**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas Eve is finally here! I've never been one to celebrate holidays, especially this one but this year was different._

_Woke up this morning to find a card from my sister Rhiannon waiting for me on the floor by the front door. She'd had her two kids sign it, David and Mica. It was sweet and made me smile and therefore, regret just sending a grotty Hallmarks card that I'd signed on the way to work. Yep, today seemed like it would really suck! _

_The drive to work was peaceful for once. Christmas eve is normally buzzing in Cardiff, late Christmas shoppers and such but not today, they all must have decided to sleep in. No rest for the wicked though, normal day for Torchwood Three, unfortunately._

_The first hour of work was hectic, to say the least. _

_Gwen was giddy with excitement._

_She kept randomly bursting into song while placing decorations around the hub. A bit on tinsel here, a bit of mistletoe there. Guess who'll be cleaning that up later after Myfanwy decides to rip them all down. Honestly, I had to nearly beg Gwen not to put up a Christmas tree! She would start singing Silent Night then change halfway through to Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer. Jack would stand on the balcony outside his office and smile as Gwen tried to get Tosh to sing along with her, sighing when Tosh just pushed her glasses back up her nose and said she had work to do. Owen on the other hand, he was just sitting with his feet up at his work station and pinging elastic bands into the paper waste bin a few feet away from him. _

_The rift was quiet and there were no new weevil sightings so the work day seemed endless. I immersed myself in whatever I could find to do. Clean the coffee machine, stock checks, basic filing that sort of stuff. I closed the large cabinet in the archives and sighed heavily. _

_Today was going on forever! I heard someone calling my name. It was Owen. Probably whinging that he was bored or wanted another coffee. He grinned innocently as he approached. He was planning something and I knew I wouldn't like it. _

_Here's how things went:_

"_**Hi Yan, what you up to?" Owen asked, both his hands behind his back. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously.**_

"_**Just some admin work, what're you doing down here?"**_

_**Owen looked around before looking back at me, smiling again. **_

"_**Just came to see you, thought you might be bored." he replied. I shrugged and turned to close the cabinet when I felt Owen wrap an arm around my waist and press up against me. I swivelled around in his hold and saw his other arm outstretched above us holding some of the mistletoe that Gwen had been fussing over earlier.  
"Merry Christmas Ianto." Owen said quietly, his face very close to mine. My eyes kept flick back a forth from staring into Owen's eyes to looking down at his lips.**_

"_**You too Owen." I breathed before he kissed me. **_

_We were down there for ten minutes before we finally tore away from each other. Owen just smirked at me and put the mistletoe on the cabinet before going back in for another kiss. Little did I know this wouldn't be the last time I was to kiss Owen that day. _

_About an hour later Jack called a meeting, for what reason no one knows, but on the way to the boardroom Gwen wiped out some more mistletoe. Tosh quickened her pace to that of a marathon runner so as not to be prime target but I myself was not so lucky. I was about to ask Jack what the meeting was about but found myself unable to speak due to the Captains lips covering mine and drowning out my speech. I was a bit taken aback but it was nothing new I suppose, kissing Jack I mean, not the mistletoe thing, although I suppose thanks to Owen I was an expert at that as well! Jack pulled back and winked at me before heading off to the boardroom. I coughed awkwardly and Gwen looked over at Owen. _

"_Your turn Owen." she cooed, holding the mistletoe above her head. Owen smiled kindly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Anyone with half a brain cell could tell it had made him uncomfortable but Gwen seemed positively beaming. She then proceeded to grin at me. I raised an eyebrow. Before I could move, Gwen had practically thrown Owen against me and had the mistletoe above us._

"_It's only fair, you've kissed everyone else!" she said to me. I was about to mention Tosh but Owen's hands resting on my hips distracted me slightly. I looked at him and saw him smirking at me.  
"I've just had the strangest feeling of Déjà vu." he whispered._

_ I chuckled and leant up, kissing him softly. Pulling back I continued to walk to the boardroom without waiting for his or Gwen's reaction. _

_I don't know how the rest happened. 'The rest' being Owen driving me home and us ending up sleeping together. _

_Oh well, I guess that…Owen if you're reading over my shoulder, which I highly suspect you are then why don't you make yourself useful and grab this book off me so we can make this a Christmas to remember. _

…

_Maybe I was wrong and he isn't re---

* * *

_

**An abrupt ending? That must be a good sign =D Hope you likey cos I deffo likey ^^ Reviews please x**


End file.
